


In the Grey

by sotoayam



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Doctor Shownu, It's little bit dark and angsty but not too much, M/M, Violence, Wonho and Minhyuk were partners, doctor hyungwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: Lee Minhyuk, the perfect professional hitman, dissapeared. Wonho just had to look for this fellow of his.





	1. Voicemail

Wonho was once the best executioner. He is tall, muscular, and scary strong. You could say that anybody that heard his name would shiver in fear. He is all respected and frightened at the same time. However the thing is, he is so fancy. He does his job in extravagance, that the police and FBI started to notice his existence and the possibility of his involvement in the unresolved cases.

Hence, the day off (or the bench time, actually). The Chair put him in a prolonged vacation somewhere while someone else taking his place executioning The Chair's plan. Came Lee Minhyuk, the fair replacement for the crazy good (but fancy!) Exec. Unlike Wonho, Minhyuk is actually very practical. His works are usually unnoticeable. He comes and go with ease leaving a trail of dead body that has no possible relation to each other (the relation is there but nobody can see it that way unless they know Minhyuk and The Chair).

The law enforcement that was so adamant in finding a professional criminal began to question the following cases. It seemed that Wonho had stopped his operation. Perhaps somebody else had took his place to do his job. And while that much assumption is correct, they had no idea who the replacement could be. Because while Wonho is a showman, this new player is enigma.

***  


Naturally, The Execs dont communicate with each other. They can't and they won't, because Execs are not the sanest people to have around. Thats why The Chair only brings them on a case occassionally and separately. However there were times when a rare case that needed to be taken care by more than one Exec arose, and two execs would meet to carry out the operation.

That's how Wonho met Minhyuk, a fair boy that looks so common just like your boy next door. Dont get him wrong. Minhyuk is good looking, he has a face that you cant get tired of looking even after all day staring. His voice is pleasant, and his mannerism is flawless. He has this perfect ability to blend well with anybody in any place ever. His face is handsome yes, but not something quite unique that will leave a trace of memory in somebody's mind. He is just the master of stealthy.

_  "Minhyukkie, I am enjoying a sunbath here while you are working your ass off there under the shades of building! Don't you want to come here too? Lets take vacation together sometimes." _

He would leave him a voicemail like that in the middle of the night and ranting about vacation. Minhyuk took it that the other had became restless in his vacation and wants to get back to work. But then it was not his fault that the former Exec got put away while he finished the job that was left off. Minhyuk ignored the voicemail and changed his number.

Only to find the same call from Wonho on the next day. He did not bother after the dozen time. Wonho is a pro afterall.

Sometimes he wonders if the phonecall was not about jealousy at all. He wonders if it was about loneliness.

People like them can and would get an easy catch for sure were they looking for it on the night club. Wonho probably does that in his free time. Minhyuk doesnt. he chooses to stay in a place and moving around doing mundane things.

_  "Minhyuk-ah, today I met a cute blond here that reminds me of you. Do you remember that time we had fun together? Dont you miss it? So what about we take a vacation together, you choose the place." _

That was last voicemail from Wonho that he had before leaving for an operation. Little did he know that it was the last time he would hear it. And just like the usual, he ignored him.


	2. Enter the Kind Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo never thought that he would be thrown out of the hospital where he worked, just because the overly concerned hospital manager wanted him to enjoy his paid leave.

"Get out now! If I see your face again I will tell the security guards to throw you out!"

"Dont be like that, Hyungwon-ah. I am just here to meet my friends. You cant be prohibit me to do that, thats unethical."

"I will, if that means you will get a decent day off,  _ hyung _ . I am serious. Please go home and enjoy your vacation properly."

Hyunwoo looks at his hospital manager with disbelief. Yesterday he was put on a paid leave rather forcefully. He suspected that the manager actually wanted to get rid of him somehow. But he is a rather good employee! He never asked for a sick leave (he rarely got sick), he arrives in time, never once he got into a dispute with his patient, and he got almost zero complaint from his colleages who work with him in this hospital. So why?

Hyungwon, the handsome model-like manager scrunchs his brows and sighs. "You know I did it for you, right? You never take a leave, and hence never rest well, I am worried about your health. Take it for me as your good friend. Get a week off and comes here next monday and I will have your doctor coat back."

They were in receptionist, and their drama started to attract some audiences (Hyunwoo was there, talking to Changkyun when Hyungwon found him). Hyunwoo is not a person for drama, but then Hyungwon has a flair to create that just from his existence alone, like a movie star.

"So I am not allow to be here?"

"Not even a bit."

"Even if I got hurt?"

"I know you can stitch your own wound without so much flinching."

"You are being cruel, Hyungwon-ah."

"Come on, I will escort you out of here."

And that's how Hyunwoo ended up leaving the hospital with a taxi, paid by Hyungwon. Pride a little bit wounded.

***  


Hyunwoo took his revenge by abusing Hyungwon's taxi tab. He went to his old dormitory area when he was in med school, it was pretty far from his current living place so, he never really went back here for a long time.

The place was located on the other side of the river bank, a place he came often after long study session in the exam week. It was rather late (He thought the manager wouldnt find him if he came later in the day, but then even if Hyungwon found him he never thought that he would be thrown out from the hospital), so it was rather quiet. He looks at the deceivingly calm river. The calmness that could sweep even car away that even human wouldnt compare to the strenght of body water.

His foolish friends once dared him to swim across the river because he was a damn good swimmer. He never did the dare though. Even if his friends are foolish, he is not. He wouldnt do something as reckless as that that could endanger his future (and life!) only for something small like a dare. And he wouldnt...

_ Draaaamsgrryrsfdfuuuuuut! Syuuuuusssshrrccccreeeek! _

He jumped in surprised upon hearing the loud noise. A car noice. He saw a car flipped in a road, just like the way the car does in the movie. It creaks and then the driver door was open. Somebody jumps? (or rolling out?) from the car just a second before the car hits the fence and falls on the body of water.

Hyunwoo froze for a second, only to find his sense calling back kicking him on the shin. He is a doctor after all. He ran toward the person that was still laying on the road. The light was not enough for him to see clearly (that damn yellow lights that washed out anything!) but he looks like a man, a young man.

"Hey, are you awake?" (Are still alive?) The young man's body was all battered up. His clothes are clad in black, so Hyunwoo couldnt see if there was blood, but he feels a wetness in his palm that he recognize instantly as the scent of burnt and tang of iron hit his nose.

He saw the bloodied up lip moving. "Okay, I will take you to hospital in second. For now I can only give you first aid..." Hyunwoo was stopped when the young man's hand gripped his clothes. His lips is moving again but there is no sounds. Hyunwoo lowered his ear to the young man's face.

"No... hospital..."

"No hospital?" Hyunwoo parroting, he looks at the other battered up body with confusion. "No offense sir, but you look like dying now. You need hospital."

"Leave... me then." This time there was a voice, it was so low that Hyunwoo could easily missed it. "They will... find me there."

And for the first time, Hyunwoo really looks at the other man's body. His words just now kind of brought his sense back. Car doesnt easily flipped up without sabotage. This man's battered up body doesnt look like mugs works too. He should have realized it earlier.

 "So you are in a gang? Are you a gang?"

His question was answered with a smirk. A fucking smirk!

Hyunwoo found himself rather conflicted. He shouldnt get involved with gangs, that would be bad. But then as a doctor he should not leave somebody that needs help.

"I will take you in my place. It is rather far but I promise you it is better than laying on asphalt in the dead night."

He got no response. So Hyunwoo called his earlier taxi, hoping that it had not gone too far.


	3. Three Notifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho did not like not hearing from Minhyuk, like anything. Well, the younger never replied his voicemail or whatever... but these three unread voicemails that he sent?

_Minhyukie did not delete his voicemail..._

Wonho put his daiquirie down. He knew that Minhyuk would do that like in the proximity of 2 hours after the incoming. Eventhough Wonho put an automatic self destruction on that email that was set 12 hour after the sending time, he never got a chance to actually receive an automatic self destruction notification sent back to him.

He got three now.

Minhyuk knew better than to ignore this. He knew about the automatic self destruct, that's for sure. And it was so not Minhyuk-like to be reckless.

Nah, Minhyuk that he knew was never reckless, everything that he did was so well calculated. The smiling little kid had turned into cold killing machine. And Wonho totally was not a concerned older brother.

Also, totally not because they slept together once. And totally not because Minhyuk is amazing lover. Wonho cared to Minhyuk because in this line of work, you rarely got a friend, and that is quite lonely. Minhyuk, being the cold person that he was, would denied him if he called him 'friend', yet he did not say anything about the zeal. And that is enough for Wonho.

Wonho felt a little bit eerie when he used his phone to hack Minhyuk's apartment system to get a reading on his water and electricity use. He knew it was a zero possibility to be able to put a camera on that apartment, he never tried. Minhyuk would surely find them. However he found another way to trace Minhyuk.

It was almost too low for a place that was currently habited by a person.

Wonho mind raced all the way from the lovely beach to the cold shadowy place that was Minhyuk's area. He thought all the possibility. And then he sent another voicemail.

"Minhyukkie... I know you are not there. I dont know where you are now but I will find you. Soon."

And with that the daiquirie was all forgotten as he walked down fast to his condo to prepare for a travel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regain the mood to continue this fic, yay! I promise a good happy ending here, because I hate sadz ^^ Thank you for staying with me. Let me know what you think about this fic :)  
> .  
> And this chapter is rather short? I promise a longer chapter later. A lot more Wonhyuks and Showhyuks >.<


End file.
